a series of tourture
by fighting-insecurites21
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a girl named angelica who mysteriously is like Sam, a special child, born in 1983. This my first fanfiction that is going to be part of a sieries of stories including the charecter angelica.storie completed.
1. the abandoned building

A Series Of Torture

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters or supernatural, unfortunately I believe the CW dose

Summery- My first fan fiction so be nice. It's a series of stories introducing a new character in to the show named angelica that I created. I truly feel they need a permanent girl in the show. Sam and Dean meet her by finding her restrained to a table in an abandon factory. Later on in the story you will find out she is one of the special children the yellow eyed demon has chosen. So there for she was born the same year as Sam in 1983

Chapter 1

Even at 23 she couldn't figure out her life. With her failed marriage that just happened, things just don't seem to want to get better, they just seem like they want to fall apart. Now she's going crazy, just by touching an object events flash in front of her, horrible events.

"you now god you could give me a break here, all i'm asking is to stop fucking up my life, I know you always have purpose and this and that. But why am I becoming skizo now. Wasn't my depression and cutting enough?" She said looking at the ceiling getting frustrated.

Last night while she was in a bar she touched this mans watch and all of the sudden she saw a women laying in her bed getting raped. Just today she touched a table in an abandoned factory; there was a flash that lasted 30 seconds of a girl on the table getting her insides ripped out, while she was still alive. If these things are normal then she must be the sanest person in the world, because last time she checked people didn't have visions. Now she has to worry about the doctors wanting to lock her away. She walks over to her couch, in her one bed room apartment and terns on the TV after she fixes her self a drink, An apple martini, Her poison of choice. Ever since her husband left her, it was the only way for her to deal with her life. Like so many others.

She flips the channels trying to get the thoughts out of her head wondering what she did wrong to frighten him away. Maybe she should'ent have told him about her visions, how she touched the table and saw the girl get gutted, how she felt every thing. He wasn't good to start with when it came to her issues, why did she think he would be then. As she sat there deep in thought she didn't hear the turn of the front door knob and how some one was struggling to open the door. She didn't now the danger that was about to happen.

She got up and walked to the kitchen, looking at the fish as they swam around the tank not having a care in the world, as she passed on by. She opened the fridge to pour another drink but before she could she was suddenly was struck on the head with a heavy object and knocked unconscious.

Monticello, NY

As the 1967 Chevy impala raced down the highway of 17b. Sam was deep in thought, trying to remember the look of the factory he saw in his vision. He new it was abandond and new that the insides were in shambles. The shape of the building was square and it had burn marks covering one side, and he saw a welcome to bethel sign flash by.

"Dude come on, we can't just go by abandoned and burnt" dean said getting aggravated. Wishing Sam's visions weren't so vague.

"The paper said there was a fire 3 years ago that engulfed the factory on 17b. Some of the sides of the building were scorched with burn marks. It has to be it, it's the only one that had a fire in Bethel, Ny" Sam said with a smart matter of faktly voice. The one that made dean want to smack him. Not that dean ever said any thing smartass, which was all that ever came out of his mouth

"Wait, wait I think that's it" Sam said realizing the building they past 3 times already, had to be it. Maybe jut maybe he was lucky this time.

"You're shitting me? We went up and down this road three times already and now you realize that this is the building." Dean said "what, you couldn't have realized it the first time? You realize gas is not cheap and that we live off of stolen credit cards and gambled money, Right?"

"Dean you're going to miss the drive way pay attention. And by the way I wasn't sure, I thought maybe just maybe there would be another factory some were out here, How was I suppose to now we were in redneck town and the only thing around here are cows and horses"

"Moooo" dean said pulling up to the entrance, parking the car behind a bush, so it was hidden from view. Standing in front of them was a tall brick building, with torn plastic hanging over the windows fluttering in the wind. They slowly walked up to the boarded entrance getting a gloomy feeling. Not realizing that inside some one was tied to a table just waking up. As they entered the door Sam could feel that some thing was off.

Inside the factory

As she awoke on the table, she realized that this was the same place she had her vision at, the same table. She looked down at her body.

"What the hell is going on?"

She was restrained to the table, as if she was on a hospital bed, one of the kinds they use to restrain the crazy people with, when they start acting up. But instead it was an old metal table that under neither her skin made her freeze. She new she wasn't getting out of these restraints with out some help, but she was afraid she might be alone, And that no one was here to help. The only person that might be here was the one who put her here. Who ever the asshole was, she did not like the situation remembering what had happened in her visions. All of the sudden, some one appeared out of thin air standing above her with a scalpel in his hand. His face was all contorted. He slowly lowered the knife and cut a long gash in her upper arm.

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhh she screamed out load

Back at the entrance to the building

When Sam and dean entered the building the first thing that would come to mind is that it needed a really good cleaning and pest control. They saw dead rat carcasses every were. Some were eaten to the bone most likely by another rat, decaying form the lack of being alive.

"Ok now the rat carcasses aside, this place is kinda cozy" dean said sarcastically.

"Let's just figure out why I had the vision" Sam said looking around cautiously wondering why he was directed to this building.

"Hay over there, I see a foot print" dean said as he walked past Sam. It was undisturbed by all the rat commotion. So he figured it was fresh.

"So I guess we go through this door and see what's in there." When they entered the room there was a huge metal stand with various shelves. As Sam walked over to it he realized in horror they contained intestines with preserving fluid. About 10 of them had harts in them; on those jars were strange symbols.

"Dean come mere, look at these." Dean crossed the room looking at the door that stood on the other side of the room as he passed it.

"Ewe, looks like some one might like human sushi"

"That's not funny man; these are real people's hearts"

"Oh common Sammy it just a joke, You now humor, maybe you should try it for once."

"I just think" Sam was cut short by a scream they herd from some were near by

Sam and dean looked at each other and took off in the direction that it sounded like it came from. They finnaly located the sorce of the scream, it was behind the door that they were standing in front of. Sam tried the doorknob and it wouldn't budge.

"Move" dean yelled and kicked the door down. In front of them was a girl held down on a table by restraints with a man standing above her with a surgical knife in hand. His face looked as if he was born with a birth defect

"Hay" Sam yelled followed by dean saying "get away from her"

All of the sudden the man disappeared in thin air. Knife falling to the floor.

"What the fuck were did he go" said dean bewilderd, the man did not seem like a ghost he was corporeal and able to physical touch things and pick them up

"What was that?" Sam asked not sure what he just saw

"I don't know" dean said meaning it.

"hay buddies, guys, you want to get me off of this table or are you waiting for that thing to come back and untie me, because I think you might be shit out of luck, " yelled the girl from a cross the room

Dean and Sam ran over to the table each undoing a different restraint

"You now if this was a different situation, this might actually be kinda kinky, minus your cloths and all." Dean said giving her the charming mischievous look he's so good at.

When she got up from the table she looked at dean for a second then raised her arm and pulled her fist back and came into contact with his face.

"Thanks but last time I checked, I wasn't a piece of meat" she looked at Sam giving him a look "you got a sarcastic comment to"

"Hay if I was you I would have punched him even if he didn't say any thing" Sam said laughing

"Ok well how about we discus the violence against me when we get in the car and drive away from here."


	2. maybe shes like me

**Author note: ok so I hope this chapter is good. And thank you to Meeeee for the helpful review; it helped the advice to reread my work before I so I can make need changes. I hope the first chapter seemed better after I edited it, and Ninjafirestater for giving me a "yay some one liked my first chapter" feeling and I promise it's nothing like asylum episode, Though I did love that one. Thank you and keep reviewing please**

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, what the hell was that" dean said looking at the girl in the rear view mirror, while trying to drive the impala straight. He had to be doing at least 70mph and yet Sammy was not yelling at him to slow down. No instead he was in the back seat helping the girl bandage her arm. It seems the vanishing man was able to get a gash in while he was at it.

"If I knew what was going on don't you think I would have been like hay the jerk is so and so lets call the cops. But considering he just disappeared in to thin air I highly doubt they would 1: be able to help us and 2: believe us." She said back to Dean sarcastically. This guy might annoy her but damn he was cute. She thought to her self trying to distract her self from the pain. That thing really did a job on her arm. I guess he was the one in her vision that was gutting those girls alive. All she can do is focus on her self, to keep her from remember the pain those poor girls went through. This is the last thing she need even more issues.

"Hay Sam you don't remember the symbol that was on that jar by any chance do you?" dean asked now regretting not grabbing one of the jars with the hearts in it. Maybe it would have given them a clue to what was going on.

"Yeah I do, hold on a second and I will draw it on a piece of paper in the journal." Sam finished bandaging her arm, and then dug in his book bag for the journal. He found a piece of blank paper and pen, and drew the symbol on the page making sure he got all the details correct that he could remember. He put the journal away and looked at the girl who was sitting next to him. She was remarkably beautiful to him, but after Jessica died his feelings for women have been shut down.

"So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked the girl in a low but high enough tone so dean could hear there conversation.

"Angelica, my names Angelica" she responded looking at this one thinking he might actually be different then the brother driving, at least not as sarcastic, And almost just as cute. It didn't matter though her emotions were shot after her husband left her, the only thing she wanted to do with a guy right now is sit with them and cry about what he had done to her.

"Well my names Sam, the one upfront is Dean my older brother"

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and said hay. She responded with a little smile just to be polite. He noticed that even though she was younger then him maybe closer to his brothers age that she was surprisingly pretty in her own way. She had long red hair that reached down past her shoulders meeting the bottom of her chest, its blond highlights were fascinating to the eye. Her skin was pale but with a tan you would be getting from spending time out in the sun gardening. She had an eyebrow piercing that amazingly looked well on her. She was slim but fit, dressed in just a pair of jeans and men's white beater. Even with just that on he could tell she presented her self better then him in just his jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket.

"So what were you to doing there in the factory? I mean it seems convenient and odd that you two show up at the right time" angelica said curiously. Almost as if she didn't trust them. After they saver her life he thought she would be grateful. he grunted. Sam gave him a look knowing that if he said any thing about his vision that they would most likely not be believed, and in fact she might jump out of the car and run for the hills.

"We were just passing on by and thought that something seemed odd." Sam said hoping she would believe him. He didn't feel comfortable telling her the real reason, that he had visions and that him and his brother use them to hunt demons and kill them.

"Well I don't exactly believe that but I'm sure you had your reasons. I guess I'm lucky you were there when you were, thank you" she said looking only at Sam not even glimpsing at dean, to let him now she was including him in the thank you. Figures.

"Your welcome" dean said glimpsing back aggravated "so what exactly happened, how did you get there"

"I'm not sure; I was in my living room at my apartment. I got up to get a drink, walked over to the fridge, and the last thing I remember is staring in to it looking for the alchole" she still didn't understand how he got in. almost like he appeared out of thin air.

"So basically you were ghost napped or maybe demon napped" dean replied

"Excuse me. What are you talking about?"

"Never mind you wouldn't get it, Maybe we should check out your apartment." Dean said deciding maybe that comment wasn't the best to use.

"Umm I guess so; I live about a mile from here."

Sam stayed in the back with her the rest of the way to her apartment glancing at her when ever he had a chance. He had a feeling that this girl was different. She was oddly unique in looks but some thing just seemed strange. All the way there she just stared out the window with a depressed look on her face deep in her thoughts.

The Apartment

When they got there she had to ring her neighbor's doorbell to let her in the first door entering the hallway thankfully her apartment door wasn't locked. When they entered the apartment dean couldn't believe how neat the place was. At least it will be easy to see if some thing is out of place he thought.

"Somebody has some obsessive compulsive in them" dean said under his breath

"Excuse me" she said obviously being able to hear him

"I said nice apartment" Sam gave him a look that said yeah right that's not what you said.

"So do you see any thing strange or out of place" Sam asked knowing that she would notice quicker then them. It was nice though to see some one else appreciated cleanliness just as much as he did. His brother was a pig in the hotels.

"Not really, I do see some blood on the floor by the fridge."

Dean walked over to it, looking at the small little puddle thinking even her blood is formed in a neat puddle.

"Was the cut on her arm the only one?"

"Yeah" Sam said wondering were it came from

"Hay dose your head hurt at all" dean asked looking at her wondering if maybe she was hit with something.

"Yeah a little bit, why you think it came from my head."

"Yeah I think it might of" he said while he was walking over to her. He bent her neck down gently so he could get a better look of the top of her head. He used his hand to part her hair and saw some dried blood. Noticing her hair smelled like shampoo, it made him realize that he hasn't taken a shower in days.

"He hit you on your head with some thing, you have a little gash." Dean said

"I can clean that for you if you like" Sam said to her walking over.

"Yeah that would be great; there are gauze pads, peroxide and stuff in the bathroom cabinet. The bathrooms through the bed room." She said pointing to were the bed room was.

"Ok ill get them" dean said hoping to find one area in her apartment not neat. When he stepped in to her bedroom he found he was disappointed.

Back in the living room, Sam was sitting be hind her applying a paper towel to the wound.

"So where are you and your brother staying tonight? Do you live near bye?"

"No, well probably check in to a hotel, that's usually what we do"

"You guys can stay here if you like the couch is free and I have an air mattress in the closet."

Sam thought to him self. Well it would probably be a good idea considering this guy is still out there and that maybe they should stay to look after her.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea if you don't mind. This way we can make sure your ok and figure out what's going on in the morning."

"Thanks id feels more comfortable knowing you're here."

He looked at her knowing how she must feel she's probably freaked out not knowing what the hell is going on.

Dean entered the living room with a box full of medical supplies not knowing which Sam needed. He glanced at Sam and Angelica, realizing that she's already feeling comfortable with him and he's feeling comfortable with her. Which is strange because since Jessica died Sam's been keeping walls up around people more so since there fathers death.

"Here are all the medical supplies I could find. Sorry Sammy, didn't now what you need to seal up this red heads, well head. That's a tongue twister" he said the last part looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what was a better word other than head.

She gave him a quick laugh, which were better then them throwing sarcastic comments back and forth any more. Sam thought to himself.

"So how old are you." dean asked her wondering if he was right about her being younger then him. When she replied his heart stopped beating

"Im 23" Sam looked up at dean with a look saying oh no this might be bad.

"Were you born in 1983" Sam asked scared of the answer.

"Yes why?"

"I was to" said Sam gravely.

"Well congrats, were born in the same year."

Sam sat there wondering if he had found another one like him. But what are the odds she would fall right in to there lap. Should he ask some more questions now or weight till later. He decides he should weight till later. For now he thinks sleeping might be a better idea.

"Hay you think I could get that air mattress you mentioned, we had a long day and I'm kind of tired." Sam said ready to end this day and get a good nights sleep in.

"Yeah it's in the closet let me get it" she replied

"No its ok ill get it" dean said hoping to get rid of her so he can have a quick conversation with Sam before they go to sleep. Angelica walked in to her bed room while saying "well good night then, I'm kinda tired my self I hope you all sleep well."

She only comes back out right away to give them some blankets, pillows, and sheets.

"Yuck I have to sleep in a bed with you" dean said out load.

"Do you think she's like me" Sam said trying to figure out what he should say tomorrow to get her to open up.

"I don't know, if she is maybe it will help you figure things out."

"You mean help us figure things out"

"No I mean you; all you do is pout now, as if you've lost a puppy or some thing. Maybe it will help knowing some one like you is out there and you can helped them."

"Maybe; how do we ask her if she has any unusual powers?"

"I don't know Sammy lets just sleep on it and figure it out tomorrow." dean said to him finishing up making the bed. The air mattress surprisingly filled up quickly. He took of his shirt and pants and got under the covers.

"don't you think only sleeping in your boxers is a little inappropriate."

"Who cares Sam just relax"

Sam decided to leave all his clothes on for now and to not strip to barely naked. Dean was probably just trying to impress her. So in the morning, she would come out here to check, and he'll be on top of the covers showing the body he is so proud of. Sam slipped under the covers next to dean and couldn't help but to think about what this could mean if she is indeed one of the chosen ones.


	3. the ghost is unmasked

**Author Note: this chapter is getting into the characters more so i hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 3**

Sam's eyes flashed open. He had the dream again, of Jessica up on the ceiling with blood oozing out of her eyes, asking Sam why he didn't save her. The dreams were starting to slowly kill him. With every part of his body he missed her, every morning he woke up to just reminded him self that ultimately she was gone, and she wasn't going to come back at all. He just couldn't help feeling miserable in the mornings. Sam sat up and looked at the clock on the cable box. 5:00 and once again he's up before the sun. He got off of the air mattress and looked around. His mouth was dry and he needed a drink. He felt rude getting a drink with out asking but he wasn't about to wake up angelica, just to ask for a drink. So he walked over to the kitchen and got a cup from the cabinet noticing that her cups, plates, and bowls all matched. They were a light green color he believes the correct word would be sage. He turned on the faucet and filled up the see through green glass. And went in to the living room and sat at the small but comfortable dinning room table. He looked around and noticed what looked like a 30 gallon fish tank standing against the wall next to him about a foot away. The fish were all different kinds, some prettier then other's but the tank was alive with live plants buried in the pea gravel. The fish were swimming around in silence and peace. She had a hanging plants in the window facing the lake that was in front of the 4 family house she lived in. she kept a nice apartment he thought, it was feminine but not overly and it had a taste of education behind it, a book case in the hallway that was filled with books and mementos of her life. On her walls there was professional drawn art work in frames. He didn't recognize the artist though. Sam sat there enjoying being in a real apartment and not a hotel room it was nice to be some were so personal. He decides this might be a good time to whip out his lap top and do some investigated research. Maybe figure out what the symbol on the jars of hearts were.

**In Angelicas Bedroom**

She tossed and turned as the dream kept unfolding, her husband punching her in the chest. Him leaving her so he can smoke pot. Then it changes to him showing up at the door, asking her to forgive him. She wakes up her eyes opening slowly wishing the last part of the dream would come true but she knows it wont, he left and he's not coming back. Deep down she knows she is better off. Her eyes start welling up as the familiar feeling of loneliness comes back. She curls up in the blanket grasping it hoping this will be the end of the miserable morning she can't seem to escape. The sobbing doesn't seem to stop, she try's to catch her breath but it feels like its out of her control. Then it dawns on her, the memory of what happened yesterday and she sits up and wipes her eyes dry trying to hold back the tears. She remembers now that Sam and dean, the two boys who saved her are in the living room. She has them to thank for being alive right now otherwise she's sure that the thing that was standing over her would have killed her surly. Ripped her insides out, not caring how painful it was. She hoped that Sam would be able to find some thing out today. He seemed like the intelligent one next to his brother. Dean seemed more hands on some one who would start a bar fight just for the hell of it. The kind of guys that she tried to avoid, they always seemed to break girl's hearts in the end. Sam on the other end, he seemed like a nice guy, the kind that avoids conflict when necessary and actually feels emotions. Some thing about him seemed familiar. Angelica looked at the clock to see what time it was. 8:00 am at least the coffee would be done shell just poor her self a cup then come back in the bedroom, she was highly doubting that the boys were already up. She put on her light silk robe that had a beautiful floral print on it, over her nightgown and slipped on her pair of slippers and opened the door and entered the foyer. To her surprise while walking in to the living room she noticed dean was the only one in bed and it appeared he decided to get more comfortable and take his shirt off, she could see just the tips of his shoulder peaking out of the blanket. She turned the corner and saw Sam sitting in front of a laptop appearing to be deep in thought about some thing.

"Good morning" she said to him in a cheerful voice hoping he didn't hear her sobbing before in the bedroom. She walked in to the kitchen to poor a cup of coffee just as he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked remembering hearing her crying a couple of minutes ago, wondering to him self what was making her cry

"I slept ok bad dreams though. Yesterday really shook me up that's all" she said to him not knowing what else to tell him "you want a cup of coffee" she asked after poring hers.

"Yeah that would be great; I didn't feel comfortable helping my self."

"That's OK next time just help your self" she said to him while walking over with the two cups of coffee and asking him if he wants any thing to put in it. "No I take mine black" he said to her hoping that after looking over the information he found on line on the symbol there will be a next time.

"So you were reading some thing pretty interesting when I came in, you seemed pretty in to what ever is on that screen of yours." She asked him noticing dean still sleeping "dose he always sleep this late"

"Yeah he gets cranky if he wakes up before ten." Sam replied looking over at his brother sleeping on the bed grinning slightly.

"If you two don't stop talking I will be cranky from waking up early." Dean said out of nowhere.

Sam and angelica laughed in unison,

"IV been looking up the symbol dean and I saw yesterday." Sam said to her responding to her previous question

"So what you find" she asked him moving her chair in order to see the screen. Sam adjusted the laptop so she can look with him.

On the screen was a picture of the symbol on a web page. Underneath was words written in another language. Just looking at this gave her an uneasy feeling

"So it turns out the symbol is part of a ritual, to bring some one back to life again or more specifically a ghost. The ritual requires 11 hearts in all, to be placed in jars with this symbol on it. So the ghost can become alive again."

"So I'm guessing I was supposed to be the 11the sacrifice."

"OK fine ill get up don't worry about me I don't need any more sleep" Dean says throwing off the covers and sitting up.

"So what are you two going on about, some thing about a ghost wanting to be alive, a symbol on a jar, and angelica being the 11th sacrifice?" He said as he stood up his toned abs and arms showing. Angelica looked up and took in the image its been a while since seen another mane in his boxer, it turned out he was were less then she thought.

Dean noticed angelica blushing as she looked down at the table. Funny I didn't see her as the blushing type. She seems too confident. As he looked at her he noticed her robe that covered her nightgown she looked amazing in it. It's been a while since he's actually found a girl truly attractive usually he is only interested in one thing and doesn't practically care about there looks as long as he finds them some what attractive.

"OK so tell me what we need to do to catch this guy and kill him Sammy."

"It doesn't say how to stop him, so I went on line and cross-referenced murders who have killed people by removing there organs with a scalpel." Sam said looking at angelica and dean in union son. What he found on line kind of sounded like it could be the ghost. But he wasn't sure, which he had to be sure in order to save her. He couldn't just go on guessing.

"Well I think that all we have to do is burn his bones before he can go any further in this ritual. It says here that he was alive in the 1900, that he dissects his victims while they were still alive. He had 20 victims be for the town finally revolted and hung him. The legend here says he dabbled in the occult and that he vowed to come back, and exact his revenge by taking 11 human lives's to bring him self back to life." Sam said reading it off of the computer screen looking at angelica knowing what she might have to face if he doesn't stop this ghost.

"ok, Great. We have dealt with this kind of ghost in the past this should be easy" dean said thinking that this will be easier then he thought, all he has to do is burn the bones like so many times before. This one doesn't seem any worse then all the other spirits, hopefully for her sake he's right.

"Yeah umm basically" Sam says looking at him strangely. He seemed awful chipper this morning, I wonder why.

"okay so every one get dressed well go to the cemetery and get this over with" dean said out load to no one in particular he was just glad this case wasn't going to be to difficult.

Angelica went in to her bed room to get dressed not knowing what she should were to a cemetery bone burning. She decided on a pair of faded flair jeans with a hole worn in to the nee and her green drink up I'm Irish tee. She pulled her red hair back in a long pony tail and put eye liner, eye shadow and mascara on, and was set. When she went back in to the living room she found that Dean and Sam were already dressed ready to go. Dean had on a pair of jeans possibly the pair from the day before and a black tee shit that said parental advisory on it. Sam had on also a pair of jeans but different then the day before and a blue striped prep tee shirt.

Dean looked at her as she entered the room and the first thing he noticed was the green form fitting tee shirt that said drink up I'm Irish. "My kind of girl" he said out loud with a smile.

"So you guys ready to go" dean said to the two of them, Anxious to get on the road.

"Yup, let's go" said angelica just wanting this nightmare to be over with but secretly relived that it is keeping her mind off of more personal issues


	4. cemetary tragedy

**Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to Wright this a lot of personal stuff has been going on. But finally I got around to it and im hopping you guys all like the this chapter there will only be one or two more chapters before the end of this story, then I will start my next story with angelica in it. I don't know I might do one about a town stuck in the times of witch burnings, or one that has o do with a cruise ship with a monster on it . I don't know I have a bunch of ideas in my head. I know I defiantly want to do one were angelica gets possessed but I think I want to weight till there is more character relationships. Send me reviews and let me know what you think please and if there is any mistakes I made with this chapter and info in my last couple of them.**

**Chapter 4**

The three of them got in the car and dean turned the key in the ignition revving the engine. Some old rock that angelica didn't recognize, was blasting over the radio. But she appreciated old music very much, there was some thing fun about it, like Linda Lauper's, girls just want to have fun. Some times she dances around in her apartment to music. Not having to worry about any one picking on her, it's the one thing she likes about not having he husband living with her. She's free to do what she wants.

"So angelica, what kind of music do you like. I hope my music isn't to scruffy for you"

"No, I like all music, this is fine really. So what cemetery do we have to go to?" Angelica said to dean from the back seat looking in to the rear view mirror so he knows that she asked him the question.

"I don't know, Sammy what cemetery are we going to be going to" dean said truthfully not caring, that was Sam's job he was the brains and dean was the muscles. That's how it has always been between him and his brother. When dean had to hunt on his own for a while he hated doing the research it felt to time consuming and frustrating. Since Sam has been back he only has to do the necessary research, Sam doesn't mind doing most of it. I guess in some way you can say it reminded him of school.

"I Believe he was buried in a cemetery an hour away, the thing Is the cemetery is 2 miles long and his grave is just a small marker." Sam said looking at his brother knowing that this might prove to be more difficult then they both thought. The size of the cemetery and how small the marker is going to be means they might have to split up. But they can't afford to leave angelica alone she will have to tag along with one of them Sam just was not sure which one of them she would be safer with.

"what's the name of the town its in? I might now were it is, I have a thing for cemeteries I visited most of them around here, and with in the hour radius." Angelic said wondering if she might just be able to help them out.

"You have a thing for cemeteries? That's a little odd isn't it most people who are trying to avoid them, because they don't want to end up in them?" dean asked her finding her a bit peculiar. She had a oddness to her one he couldn't quite figure out.

"it's the only place my mind is quite" she said to him remembering the moment she realized that for some reason the racing thoughts in her head, the voices, stopped when she was in cemeteries almost like the dead absorbed them. This past year there has been nothing, no voices in her head, no racing thoughts, just the visions. The terrifying visions, she hasn't been in a cemetery since the visions started. One night she went to go see her grandfather's grave he died of unknown reasons. And when she touched his grave site it happened. The first vision, of her grandfather, chocking on nothing and a man standing over him laughing she could feel what he was feeling. When she fell back from that site she hit in to a head stone and she saw in front of her eyes a man getting his head bashed in to the grave stone by some one. Blood was every where. She never wanted to feel like that again she remembered she thought if she didn't go back that she wouldent feel the things she felt or see them. Little did she know it would happen often and out of no where.

"The cemetery is in Montgomery in the village do you now were that one is" Sam asked her realizing something was wrong. She was staring out the window with a sad look on her face.

'Angelica do you now were that one is" dean asked her again when he didn't hear a response. She looked up in to the rear view mirror and he met her eyes "yeah I know were it is" she said to him sadly. Dean didn't understand he thought she liked cemetery so why dose she seem said he was decided to leave it be and asked her to point them in the right direction and the drove in silence the rest of the way.

**Montgomery Cemetery **

As dean walked in to the cemetery with angelica and Sammy behind him, he felt that uneasy feeling again. The one that he felt every time he entered the cemetery, the one he never told any one he gets. That his rotting corpse should have been already in the cold ground, in one of these places slowly decomposing, his flesh slowly being eaten by microscopic parasites. His soul no longer there, his mind empty. He should be dead in that ground not his father. His father should be the one alive right now. Twice he was meant to die and twice he cheated death. How many more times is he going to have to deal with the gilt of some one else dieing so he can live.

As angelica followed Sam and dean she was scared of might happen. Will they find this guys bones in time to keep him from killing her or some one else. Will she accidentally touch some thing that makes her freak out, and they realize that she's a nut. She didn't know what to expect all she new is she wanted to get her ass out of the cemetery as soon as possible.

"Ok so how we going to do this? I think splitting up is the best plan for right know." Sam said out load to the both of them.

"Sam why don't you take angelica and look around going in that direction and ill go this way if you find the grave marker, call me." Den said to them surprising Sam that dean didn't want angelica to go with him.

The three of them were in agreement and went in there assigned directions. Sam and angelica walked off with Sam worried about the, what if of the situations. And he started to think about the previous night's conversation about how she was born in 1983. Wondering if she was like him, if she was special.

"so your parents still alive" Sam asked thinking that it might reveal some information. Not sure if it will or not

"Yup there very much alive and well they live not to far from here why?"

"Just wondering, you have a boyfriend"

"Actually I'm married"

"What were was your husband last night?" Sam asked secretly feeling his hopes giving away.

"He left me recently, he didn't like the living arrangements I guess you can say he really wasn't that great of a guy I guess you could say."

"why what was he like" Sam asked hoping it wasn't making her unburied hurt feeling but he wanted to now exactly what happened if it had to do with her having some secret.

"An ass and lets just leave it at that I don't really wont to talk about it."

"Ok then can I ask you some thing else?"

"Yeah sure"

"what's the scars on your arms from" Sam asked looking at her arm and stopping to look at her seriously letting her now it was ok to tell him he saw this a lot up at school girls with scars on there arms who cant handle the pressure so they turn to cutting to relieve the pain. He suspects she has this problem. He gives her credit thou not allot of the cutters he met would let there scars show most of the time they hid them afraid of what people mite think.

"I had a bad accident once a car crash I went through the wind shield. It was extremely messy blood every where." She tried to say kidding wont him to believe her. She didn't let allot of people now her secret not after what happened with her husband, David, he said in the being he was fine with her past all of it that he could handle being married to a cutter with depression problems and she believed him. He turned around 6 months later after they were married when he was junk and high and took a knife to her skin and cut her deep telling her that she enjoyed and to stop lying to him. He called her a lunatic. He said she was disgusting she went two years with out cutting up to that point but after that she couldn't stop. She needed it to deal with his tempers.

"Oh and here I thought maybe that you were a cutter. Sorry I didn't mean to assume" Sam had doubts that she was telling the truth. But he figured pushing it wasn't a good idea he actually figured it was a bad idea.

Angelica looked at him worried that he might not believe her. But she calmed down because he seemed sincere. " Its ok. Don't worry about it, so have you seen the grave yet?" angelica asked wonting to change the subject to matter at hand.

"No but maybe we should spread a couple of feet apart so we can cover a little bit more ground."

"Sounds good to me"

As they put some distance between them angelica looked at all the markers she passed and if she couldn't read the marker she used her foot to clear the leaves over them. As she walked she was thinking about the days were she could walk thought here to have piece of mind. Now when she walks the cemetery she has to worry that she will touch some thing and flashes of blood and flesh will meet her eyes. It seems like lately she is getting angrier and angrier about this and taking it out on her self.

"Hay I found it" she herd Sam yell in the distance. She walked over to him and looked down at the stone. It was old and weather has cracks in it with weeds growing through them. She couldn't believe he found it this quickly. Didn't that seem too easy she thought to her self?

"You would be surprised how easy it can be some times." Sam said "let me call dean"

Dean looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrate. Picking it up he flipped it open. "Sammy gives me good news so I don't have to keep walking around in circles."

"Yeah I found it dean"

"Ok I'm on my way over there now" dean flipped his phone shut and started walking in the direction Sam had gone glad that they might get this finished earlier then he thought.

Sam was kneeling down looking at the ground. He didn't see any thing unusual so hopefully they didn't miss mark the spot. Angelica was walking around looking at the surrounding grave stones when Sam saw her trip. Before angelica could stop it her hand came in contact with a grave stone. Some one being dragged by there hair kicking and screaming flashed in front of her. Then she saw them being thrown in to a wood chipper. And she could feel there body being chopped up piece by piece with a rain of blood and flesh slushy coming out the other end. Angelica rolled over sobbing she couldn't stop every part of her was in pain slowly fading.

Sam was in shock at what he just saw. Her failing and catching her self by putting her hand on the closest headstone like any one else would do but unlike every one else she immediately screamed and knelt down looking as if she was unable to brake contact. Then she fell to ground sobbing curling up in a ball. At first Sam thought maybe she hurt her self but she couldn't have because she barley fell hard. And she caught her self with her hand. Sam walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She stopped crying sensing he was there and got up sam looked up at her from were he was as she took some steps back from him. She started to panic worrying what he was thinking

"I have to go" angelica said afraid he might get up and stop her.

"Wait, what just happened?"

"I just have to go"

Before same could stop her she got up and ran in the opposite direction he was ready to go after her when his brother taped him on the shoulder.

"Dude what just happened were she go you lost her already, man you suck with girls"

"Dean some thing wired just happened I don't get it she freaked out when she came in contact with a headstone."

"Ok well 1 we need to find her before she gets lost or worse. And 2 I need to dig up that grave and burn those bones."

All of the sudden the boys herd a scream from close bye. They both looked at one another knowing this wasn't going to be good.

Angelica didn't get that far before some thing terrible happened. She stopped short and looked behind her. Standing behind her was the murderous basterd. His eyes burning a hole in to hers, and scalpel ready in hand to do his dirty work. Angelic turned around to run but he just appeared in front of her. She walked back slowly hoping to get some distance between them when suddenly he lunged at her and stabbed her in her rib with the scalpel. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh she screamed and fell to the ground on her knees with blood all over her hands she looked up and he was standing over her.

"Sam go get her and make sure she stays safe why I dig him up and burn the bones." Hurry

Sam took off running as dean shoved the shovel in the ground and started to dig. He need to get those bones burned now before it was too late.

As Sam ran towards the scream he could see something forming in a shadow form up a head. He ran quicker and stopped short. In front of him was angelica on her knees one hand clutching her rib cage blood all over it and the other placed on the ground holding her up. The man was standing in front of her ready to take her out. Sam grabbed his gun from his pants and aimed and he took one shot and the man disappeared. He ran to angelica.

"Sam I don't feel too good." She said to him falling in to his arms. He then realized how much she was bleeding when with in seconds her blood socked his shirt

"Angelica we have to keep moving before he comes back I didn't kill him just dispersed him please come on." He lifted her arm and put it over his shoulder supporting her weight. Sam got up and started running in the direction towards the car.

Dean was almost there almost to the coffin. He kept digging when he finally reached the coffin he opened it and stared at the bare bones. He jumped out of the grave and grabbed the salt and poured it over the bones then her dumped some kerosene on and lit a match and dropped it in to the coffin the bones going up in flames. Dean collapsed to the ground "have fun in hell you sun of a bitch" behind him he herd his car skid to a stop. Dean looked behind him and saw Sammy stick his head out. "What the fuck are you doing driving the impala that's my car." Dean yelled.

"Dean Hurry up she's bleeding to death" Sam yelled. Looking at him dean could tell he was serious. he got up and got in the back seat and Sam drove off. Dean stared down at the sight in front of him for once in his life scared he might not be able to save some one after they got the ghost….


	5. a liffe saved

**Authors note : this is the last chapter please reviews and let me now if there is any questions you want answered in the next story or if there is some thing you want to happen and ill see what I can do.**

**Chapter 5**

Dean looked at his hands dripping with blood, the bleeding just wouldn't stop it just kept coming and coming out. He looked down at angelica, besides trying to keep her awake she was now unconscious. He wasn't sure if she would make it all he new is the bleeding seemed to be too much for one human. He stared at her blood soaked face and ribcage. The sun of a bitch got her good. Dean kept his hand pressed down on the wound hoping it would slow down the bleeding.

"How's she doing dean" Sam asked in a frantic voice driving fast to the nearest hospital.

"I I I Don't know it's too much blood I just don't know"

"Dean you have to keep continuous pressure on the wound"

Dean looked down realizing what happened he removed his hand for a second and was staring at it again. Sam pulled in to the hospital emergency parking. Dean opened his door and got out, he picked angelica up and carried her in, followed by Sammy hurrying behind him 'I need some help now, hurry" yelled dean. Nurses looked over, and when they saw dean holding a bloodied body they got up and raised over with a gurney in tow

Dean laid angelica on the gurney and more blood soaked the sheet underneath her.

"What happened to her" one of the nurses asked

"She fell in the woods on a piece of broken pipe that was sharp. She went unconscious 5 minutes ago." Sam said to them as they went down the hall way in to a surgery room.

"ok you guys have to weight out here well talk to you as soon as we now more"

Sam and dean sat down in the weighting room for what felt like for ever. Dean was staring at the floor when he saw some ones shoes in front of him.

"Are you the ones that brought in angelica" the nurse asked looking at the paper work on the clip board dean filled out.

"Yes we are" said dean looking at the nurse "how is she"

"she lost a lot of blood, were giving her a blood transfusion right now it's the only thing that can save her at this point. But we ran in to a complication." The nurse said looking at them in a way dean didn't like.

"What kind of complication what happened"

"Her husband, he is refusing to support the choice of life saving procedures. And she has him down for her emergency contact and the one who would make the dision for her. We called her mom and even though she said that he left her recently; we still have to hold to the documents. So if she goes flat line any time we can't resuscitate. Her husband's on his way right now. To make sure his orders are fallowed throw." The nurse walked out of the room

"I can't believe this how he can do that I didn't even know she was married." Dean said ready to punch this guy when he meets him.

"I did, she told me he recently left her and that he was an asshole" Sam said

"What happens if she ends up flat lining I'm not letting her die" dean said with his head in his hands

Dean looked up and standing in front of him was a man in his young twenties, Blond hair that was shaved close to the head, muscular but tall, so he still was skinny. He had on dirty jeans and he had needle holes in his arm showing he was a junkie.

"iv been gone for only a few weeks and already she got her self some boyfriends" said the man

Dean looked up and automatically new who it was he looked at him then with in seconds was out of his seat and on top of the guy getting ready to punch him. Sammy pulled him off of the man. He stood up and fixed his shirt. Dean stared at him and walked down the hallway towards were they were doing the blood transfusion. Sammy looked at the guy

"You just don't care about her do you"

The man walked close to him and whispered to him "no I don't really"

Sam walked away to his brother. Dean was looking in to the room were angelica was hooked up to blood transfusions.

"I cant believe he is that much of a scumbag what was she doing with him" dean said to Sam the all of the sudden he herd it, the heart monitors flatlineing. Dean and Sam turned there heads in that direction looking at her body laying there motionless knowing what this means. They looked at the doctors. Dean getting more and more angry and Sam's lawyer side coming out.

"Aren't you going to do some thing" dean yelled

"We can't her husband told us not to resuscitate" the doctor told them calmly with a sad expression.

"You basterd your going to kill her if you don't let them touch her" dean yelled at her husband

"Hay I have the right to say no and when its her time its her time"

Sam was standing there thinking of a case he studied in college were a mans wife was dieing and the doctors couldn't touch her because she signed for no resuscitation so her husband performed it and she was brought back and waved the legal problems.

"Dean come on and help, me if we can get her back we won't be charged with disobeying him." Dean looked at him and said "for once Sammy I'm glad you wanted to be lawyer." Sam and dean walked over to her and Sam did mouth to mouth and dean did CPR. The whole time they were performing it dean swore if she did her husband couldn't get him arrested because he would kill him. Then 2 minutes later after David her husband screaming and trying to get them away from her pulse was back. Then security came and escorted them down to the office.. while they waited one of the nurses let them now that she was stable the blood transfusions worked and she should be a wake in a couple of hours of course her husband had left worried that he would be arrested for not informing them that they were no longer together and were indeed separated.

Angelicas eyes were starting to open as she had a dream of some ones mouth on hers breathing air in to her lungs then it was gone and all she saw was an empty hospital room. she was hoping to wake up and find dean and Sam there. The last thing she can remember is dean's hand covering her wound and him telling her to stay awake to not give in that she was stronger then that and same telling him to find some thing strong smelling if he could to help keep me conscious then every thing went blank. A nurse walked in with a cart and blood presher cuff as she sat up she felt her side hurt were she was stabbed.

"I guess the guys who brought me in didn't stick around" angelica said sadly.

"on the contrary dear they saved your life there down stairs in the security office weighting to see if there going to be arrested or not."

"WHAT WHY" she yelled

Security office

"How can you arrest us from saving some ones life from an ass hole who didn't give a damn enough" dean yelled at the officer who was sitting at the desk from behind the bars he was griping white knuckled.

"Dean give it up your not going to convince them till angelica can come down her and considering her condition it might be a while." Sam said yawning.

"What the hell is going on let them out of there" angelica yelled walking in to the room clutching her rib and the nurse on her heals asking her to sit in the wheal chair.

Dean could not help but laugh at this sight of the redheaded girl walking in that condition is being so demanding as if she could beat the guy up.

"mam I appreciate you worrying about my health but if you keep asking me to sit down and rest I'm going to take a bat to that chair." The nurse looked at her stunned and left the room. Sam felt bad for the lady she was the one that convinced security to not call the cops.

Angelica turned back around walked over to the security guard and grabed his colar and pulled him to his face. "Now please let them out."

After she pushed him back in his chair the office got up and walked over to the jail cell and opened the door.

"see told you she wouldn't be mad for us saving her" dean said as walking out looking at the man.

Angelica ran over and hugged Sam making dean feel a little bit jealous that she didn't hug him first. He was the closest after all

"Hay what about me, no hug" dean said in a kidding tone not kidding so much. Angelica walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then gave him a hug. "well that was even better" he turned around and stuck his tong out at Sam

"So when can we leave" she asked not wanting to be in the hospital any longest then she has.

"umm aren't you still in pain" Sam asked surprised at her bravery.

"naa I'm ok I just want to get out of here."

"Ok then lets go sign you out." Dean said clapping his hands and rubbing them together

"I just have to make one stop to put a complaint in at my lawyers." Angelica said not wanting to deal with her husband pulling what the nurse said he did

Sam dean and angelica walked back up to her room so she could get changed. She had to were one of deans shirts, the doctors had cut hers in half to get to her injury's. So she didn't have a shirt. Once she was dressed they left and went to her lawyers. Unfortunately her husband disappeared so there was nothing the police could do, which worried dean and Sam, because the guy seemed like he wanted her dead for some reason. When she finished up they all got back in to the impala and started to head to her place.

"so I have a favor to ask" angelica said

"God we save your life, and now you want more." Dean said grinning in to the rearview mirror so he could see her reaction she laughed and looked him straight in the eyes. Sammy turned around and looked at her "any thing, what is it you need"

Angelica looked at them and she got a serious face on her and dean got worried for a second.

"I want to come with you guys were ever your going, I can't stay here I'm afraid her is going to kill me" angelica said looking at the floor.

"dean thought to him self for a moment a bout how dangerous this could be to bring her with them she really didn't know what they do and he would have to tell her first.

"Well how about before you decided to make that discion to leave this place we go back to your place and actually tell you what we do."

"Ok that sounds good."

Sam sat in the front seat quiet thinking about what happened at the cemetery how she touched that rock and she flipped out. He wants to talk to her about that to first he needs answers.

Angelicas apartment

Dean, Sam, and Angelica look at one another from across the table weighting for the conversations to start. Dean knows he need to tell her but he is almost afraid she will get scared and kick them out.

"so you know how your parents said there wasn't a boogieman or monsters in the closet? Yeah well there real and we kill them that's about it." Dean stared at her weighting for her mouth to drop and for her to tell them to get out but she didn't. She sat there staring at them as if she was weighting for him to continue.

"dean and I are hunters" Sam said "we hunt supernatural forces, are dad taught us when we were young after our mother got murdered by one of them."

"Ok well were do you live?" angelica asked smirking making Sam think that she didn't believe him.

"we live out of hotels mostly" dean said to her thinking maybe this wasn't good idea.

"Good enough for me, so when do we leave?" angelica asked ready to go pack her bags and get on the road. The farther she got from here the sooner she could move on in her life.

"Umm there's just something I need to know." Sam said

"Sure any thing"

"What happened in the cemetery when you touched that stone and freaked out? Is there some thing you need to tell us." Sam asked her trying to sound calm

"You guys will think I'm crazy" angelica said to the both of them worried about telling them.

"Try us, we kill demons Hun I don't think you can scare us." Dean said to her laughing

"I have visions when I touch objects some times it started a year ago. That's why my husband left he thought I was a lunatic."

"yeah we need to talk about that the visions, see I get it too actually there is alote of kids out there born the same year as us who are getting them there all different tough. Some can move things, some can fry things, some can even control people." Sam said to her calmly

"Well even better you guys can keep and eye on me ill go pack my bags" she said getting up from the table and walking in to her bedroom to pack a bag.

"Well that was easy." Dean said giving Sammy a grin and getting up to follow her in to the bed room.

"Ok now I know you're a girl so I thought I should tell you have to pack light. You can't be all girly and bring 3 or 4 huge suit cases we have room for two duffle size bags or two medium suit cases."

"No problem I have two duffle sized bags" angelica says in a man voice and laughs. Dean gives her one of his signature smiles he loves to give the girls then realizes this isn't one of them situations and puts on his friendly face.

"So is it ok if I bring the necessary personal stuff, a hair dryer shampoo, makeup, and my clothes? Maybe even some of my music cds if I can fit them" she asked him

"Yeah that's fine you can bring your girlie products."

"Well after all I am a girl" angelica said to him sarcastically. Then looking at Sam as he entered the room

"Need some help packing" Sam asked her figuring it might speed things up and protect her from deans weird ness.

"Yeah that would be grate just put every thing in that closet and the cd case in that suite case and I can do the rest." She said to him pointing to one of the two closets when Sam opened it he was expecting to find tones of clothes like every other girl but he was surprised to only find about two and a half weeks of clothes. And pajamas included. He took them off the hanger, folded them and put them in the first duffle bag then he took the cd's and put them in last. Angelica came out with the second bag filled with personal items, and sat it down walking over to her dresser and opening the draw. She put all her socks in the first bag and zippered it she took out from under her bed a smaller bag that would fit in the second and filled it will her underwear and bras, dean walked over to the dresser and when she was turned around picked up a pair of red underwear with black poca dots that were semi see through.

"so am I going to get you to model these for me" dean said smirking waving them around. Angelica grabbed them from his hand and said "no probably not sorry to disappoint you. Looks like you're going to have to pick up some dumb blonds for that." Sam laughed at her thinking this could be interesting.

"All done lets go" She said walking out of her bedroom grabbing one of the bags.

"Ok I guess ill get this one" dean said when no one could hear and picked up the bag. They walked out to the car and then dean asked the question

"What are you going to do with all the stuff in your apartment?"

"I'm going to get one of my friends to stay here to pay the rent and use my stuff so I don't need to get rid of it sooner or later ill figure out what to do with it."

"Oh ok" dean said not expecting that. They all got in to the car, dean driving Sammy in the front and now plus one in the back. Angelica leaned up in-between the seats resting her arms on the tops of seat backs and said to the boys "thanks I really appreciate this. Lets get out of here." And dean started the car driving off knowing that this would be the first day of a new begging never before has a girl ever been on regular hunts with them.

The end


End file.
